The invention relates to mechanically simulated animals, in particular a simulated animal having a simulated head with a simulated tongue.
One prior art simulated mechanical animal already is disclosed by German Gebrauchsmuster 297 02 068.4 wherein at least one hind leg rests on a second pivot. The axes of rotation of first and second pivots of this hind leg are mutually canted at a predetermined angle. A second drive mechanism selectively moves the hind leg about the second pivot. This simulated animal simulates or replicates the behavior of real animals, such as dogs and it simulates in an especially advantageous manner xe2x80x9cleg lifting,xe2x80x9d with corresponding animal relief to scent its territory by using two mutually canted axes of rotation.
German patent 13,951 discloses a toy goat including a simulated joint between its head and neck to suck in liquids by raising and lowering this head, and thus simulating the animal""s drinking. A tube to suck in the liquid runs through the neck and the head. However the simulated drinking by this toy can be carried out only in highly complex and strained manner because various parts of the goat, such as head, neck and legs, must be driven manually. This design is unable to meet modern demands for high-fidelity simulated reproduction of animal drinking.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved simulated mechanical animal having additional automated functions and improved operation.
According to the present invention, a mechanical animal simulating structure comprises a head and a tongue carried by the head, wherein the tongue includes at least one duct issuing within the zone of the tongue tip into at least one first orifice. An end of the tongue away from the tip issuing into at least one second orifice is connected to a liquid tank. A selectively driven suction device sucks liquid through the first orifice into the duct. The tongue is displaceably supported at the head and connected to a drive system that selectively displaces the tongue to extend from, or retract into, the head.
The invention offers the advantage of imitating in a life-like manner by mechanical simulation the actions carried out by real animals. The simulated mechanical animal of the invention includes an additional function, namely accepting liquid such as water from an external container, for instance a cup, to provide a greater range of playfulness and hence a greater play value. The user can bring a container, for instance filled with water, near the mechanical simulator, or reversely the simulated mechanism can approach the water-filled container, in such manner that the first orifice on the tongue tip dips into the water. By activating the suction device, the water is then sucked from the container through the first orifice, the duct and through the second orifice into the liquid receptacle of the simulated animal, thereby giving the impression that the mechanical animal is slurping or splashing water to reduce its thirst.
The automated dipping of the tongue tip including the first orifice is attained in that the tongue, which is displaceably supported at the head, is joined in such manner to a drive device that selectively moves the tongue away from the head.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, one electrically powered mechanical actuator powers the drive device and another powers the suction device. The two actuators also may be combined into one common drive system.
A manual switch in each case selectively activates the suction device and the drive device. In an especially appropriate manner, the two switches are designed as one common switch. In this manner liquid suction and outward tongue activation to suck in a liquid are actuated jointly. For the purpose of simple and comfortable operation and for a game rich in joy using the simulated animal of the invention, an operating device includes a selector accessible to the operator for transmitting a command to actuate the suction device and/or the drive device to the animal simulating assembly.
To increase game attractiveness by maximizing real-life likenesses regarding the procedure of water intake discussed below, the simulated animal includes a noise generator which is actuated simultaneously with the suction device, to generate a noise imitating the slurping or splashing and drinking noise of an animal.
Because a duct issuing into an orifice in the rear portion of the animal simulating structure is connected to the liquid tank, and because a pump is provided to selectively convey liquid from the tank through said duct to the outside, it is possible to simulate bodily release from the simulated animal. The liquid tank does not require previous manual filling but instead is filled already on account of the water intake through the tongue. In this manner a game involving the simulated mechanical animal is especially realistic and hence is of high quality.
In an alternative embodiment the tongue comprises a second duct and the liquid tank is connected to an aerating and venting device, the second duct of the tongue being connected by a hose to said aerating and venting device.
An especially simple and dimensionally stable design is attained in that a self-supporting frame receives a first and a second gear unit as well their drive motors, the suction device and the liquid tank. Appropriately the pump is mounted in the self-supporting frame.